


Dog-meets

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Lots of cuddles, puppy cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing, I'm not sorry for this thing. Lots of giant puppy love for his three favorite peoples, lots and lots and loooots of love, and sometimes getting knocked over big the giant puppy is a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog-meets

John halted as he stepped through the door, started as for the first time he could see how _big_ Sole's body guard was. He was stretched out in the bed beside the woman, sprawled on his back and limps askew. Amber eyes half lidded in that universal euphoric, blessed out expression anyone could get.  
  
Hancock put his hands on his hips, his coat being swept back, half way to being into a battle stance, "Really?" the ghoul demanded, scowling for a moment at his amber eyes, his own black gaze flicking to the almost completely asleep, consented woman, "In my own bed? _My bed_."  
  
"Are you surprised John?" Nick's voice was almost as rough as the mayor's from where he had been lounging back in a reclining chair. Lifting a bare metallic hand to tip the fadora up that little amount more so the golden rings could likely be taken off the show he'd seen for the first time, regarding Hancock with a tilt of the lips to show his own amusement and satisfaction. "You offered the use of your bed." He tilted his head to the bed as foot was waved invitingly at the ghoul as sole shifted.  
  
It was only seeing the long appendage waving that had Hancock dropping the scowl and laughing a low growling sound of real amusement. Reaching up to take off his hat, then shuck off his jacket, taking only the time on the edge of the bed to pull off his boot. "How can I say no to that sight?"  
  
"No one can apparently," Nick snorted, leaning back and tilting his own hat back down again, watching with amusement from his almost guardian like position as Hancock sidled over to the two on his bed reaching out to rub his fingers on the line of the rib cage as Sole's own hands finally stopped.  
  
The figure between the two whined in pleasure, the long tail starting to wag again. John chuckled as the large canine shifted to push a warm muzzle against his face and the fallowing, unashamed and delighted showing kisses of Dogmeat were a welcome after the day. The huge canine's warm fur smelled clean and even though those slightly larger then normal teeth could do some damage, there was nothing but a happy puppy in between two of his favored people, with another not far away in sight and scent range, as the dog closed his eyes head still resting on the hand that had been slowly rubbing his ears a few moments ago, tongue lolling out to t he side as a gnarled looking hand lifted to start scratching under the dogs jaw and on his cheeks.  
  
Nick Valentine shook his head, teetering on the verge of a safe recharge, amused at the two organic people snuggled against the big dog. Enjoying the odd but welcome feeling of peace that settled in the room.


End file.
